Injured
by The Jester Lover
Summary: A sprained ankle hurts a lot, but fortunately Sofia has a Royal Sorcerer entirely at her service. (Very suggestive adult themes, Sofia's POV)


**A reader wrote me asking for more Sofia's POV, so this is dedicated to you, Lucyole I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The scream was heard all around the Castle lands.

The royal kids were training for their Dazzleball match in a playing field in the gardens.

James was showing off his best technics and Amber didn't fall behind either. The blonde princess had managed to surprise everyone, been very skilled in the game even though she never gave it too much attention.

Sofia was really having fun with her siblings, the three kids were having an amazing time.

But a little slip on the wet grass and a missed kick to the ball made the youngest princess to fall on the ground and that her ankle was bent in a troubled angle.

And hence, the scream.

The pain was unbearable. She was more than accustomed to falls, bruises and scratches, but that hurt too much. Was her leg broken? She couldn't even tell what part hurt her most, it was like the pain covered the entire leg.

She could see and hear her siblings bent next to her, asking her if she was ok and where was she hurt, but she couldn't respond. She felt the taste of blood in her lip, but that was nothing compared with what she felt in her foot.

James stood immediately and left her vision range to go to find Baileywick. But two seconds later he came back to her side with another silhouette that ran towards her like a bat out of hell.

Cedric bent by her side and observed her with concern. Then he shouted some things to the twins that she didn't pay attention to listen and raised her from the ground gently to carry her on his arms.

The way to the tower felt short to her, the pain covered the most of her concentration, and the other part was the smell of the sorcerer's neck, stuck on her nose. The scent calmed her somehow, her leg still hurt, but she felt better there, cuddled on his shoulder, feeling the softness of his robe in her cheek and the heat of his chest in her torso.

Cedric opened the workshop's door with a kick and pushed aside with his hand all his magical stuff on his work table before setting her on it.

―Do not move, princess. Stay still, don't move at all―he said to her nervously, starting to take off her shoes and long socks.

―It really hurts!―the child exclaimed.

―I know, sweetheart, I know. But I need to see what is it―he explained taking off his leather fingerless gloves.

The sorcerer took her by the leg delicately and examined the injured area.

Sofia saw and felt him, trembling and warm over her reddening skin. She didn't remember having seen him taking off his gloves before, and less to touch her without them.

―Is it broken?―she asked in a thread of voice.

―No, my dear. It's just a sprain. It hurts a lot but it's not so bad, I can easily heal it.―he responded with a warm smile―That's what I am for, do trust on your faithful sorcerer.

Sofia nodded. She trusted on him. If there was something she trusted at that moment, it was him.

Cedric moved away from her for a few seconds and came back extremely quickly and with a jar in his hand.

―This is a magic unguent. An ointment to calm the pain and accelerates the healing of joints. I made it myself. Look, do you want to see it?―he put off the lid and passed the jar to her to check out.

Sofia took it in her hands. Inside there was a pale green cream. She took her to her nose and smelled with pleasure the soft menthol perfume.

―It smells good, right?―Cedric said smirking, sitting on the chair in front of her―It's made of herbs. Also it tastes good, although that's not the intention. I'm going to put it on you, alright? You have to tell me where it hurts you most.

The girl nodded again and he immersed two long thin fingers into the ointment and held her foot with his other hand.

The cream left a fresh cool sensation on her skin that contrasted with the warmness of his fingers. Cedric spread the product through the instep until reached the ankle.

―There!―Sofia exclaimed, feeling again the prick of pain.

―Hush… Easy, little one. This will alleviate you in no time. You'll see…

The sorcerer took more cream and spread it on the area, massaging with supreme delicacy.

Sofia felt the pain quickly disappearing while the ointment was making effect. That magic was really powerful.

As the pain feeling was fading in her, another feeling relieved it. A totally different sensation, warm, nice and pleasant, caused for the soft hands that were caressing her.

She really liked it. She liked it until an indescribable point. She didn't ever want it to stop.

And when the sorcerer stopped, she deeply lamented the loss of contact.

―That's it, my princess. Are you better now?―he asked, hopeful.

She was about to nod, but she didn't want to. Her cheeks were burning and she felt frozen. She wondered if what she was about to do would be a bad act and her amulet would penalize her for it. But she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to feel him again, by any means.

―It's just…―she coyly began―The leg... hurts. All of it―she lied.

The sorcerer looked at her, kind of disconcerted, but right away he took more ointment on his fingers and spread it on the leg skin before massaging it.

Sofia closed her eyes and exhaled a little sigh, letting swept away by the feeling. Cedric's large warm hands covered her thin leg entirely while he smearing the cream over her calf until reaching the back of the knee.

After a couple of minutes in her trance, the child opened her eyes again and met with Cedric's deep stare observing her fixedly and astonished.

Sofia felt her cheeks burning again and he swallowed nervously before speak, in a low and hoarse voice.

―Better?

She coyly nodded.

Gently and with extremely caution, he slightly raised the small foot, neared his face to the instep and left a soft little healing kiss on it.

That caused her another wave of the sensation, which spread with a tingling all across her leg and went higher to her belly. Sofia restrained the moan that almost escaped from her lips.

It couldn't over yet. She couldn't allow it to end.

―My other leg hurts too.―she lied again.

Cedric raised his eyebrows, utterly surprised. But then he made a light grin as his honey eyes turned strangely gleaming. Strange, dangerous… and pretty. So beautiful, so thrilling...

―Is that so? Oh, you poor little thing... Well, we can't have that, now, can we?―he said. His voice was loaded with something sweet and sinister at the same time that aroused her in the extreme.

Sofia denied with her head with a light coy smile and he let out a snicker while buttered more cream in his fingers and started to massage the other foot, applying a bit more pressure than before.

The princess couldn't hold back the pleasure moan this time, embarrassed and amazed by the penetrating leer of her sorcerer, who didn't took his eyes off hers, clearly amused by her reactions.

―You like this, don't you, my princess? Is the pain going away?―he asked in a tender yet dark voice.

―Yes―she answered.

―Would you like some more, sweetie? Shall I go... higher?―she notice his lack of air.

Sofia nodded enthusiastically and Cedric held tight the flesh of her calf, panting with titillation as he fondled it. She leant her head back and moaned again, louder than before.

―Mister Cedric…―his name escaped from her lips for some reason, she didn't even had anything to say. It was almost like a plea. She was begging for something, wasn't sure of what.

―Here you got me, my little girl. Here I am―he said―Your faithful sorcerer is going to heal you, Sofia. Your Mister Cedric is going to make you feel so good... He is going to take the pain away―he professed out of breath―Always, my sweetheart, I will always take care of you. I am going to soothe all your sorrows until you only feel pleasure. Only pleasure, my precious child. Feel it.

―Thank you, Mister Cedric―she answered in a low voice.

―Oh, my Sofia… My sweet Sofia…―he sighed burying his face in the foot.

The sorcerer kissed her instep fervently, rubbing his lips up on her skin until reaching the ankle. Before he could think in to stop, Sofia spoke.

―Please Mister Cedric…―she moaned―Don't stop.

She heard him roaring as he kept going up throw the inner side of her leg, reaching her calf, her knee, her thigh… until his nose grazed her shorts.

Then, suddenly, he moved away from her, breathing shaken, his face heated and his white fringe in a mess.

He cleared his throat in shame and stood from the chair trembling.

―I th-th-think y-you are c-cured, p-princess. Ah… you can go now.―he stuttered turning over.

Sofia sadly lowered her look, and went to bite her lip. But then she felt the pain coming from there.

―Mister Cedric, there's something that still hurts me―she informed him.

He turned to her very slowly, watching her in shock, his blush spreading all over his face and neck.

―W-where does it hurt, princess?

Sofia took a finger to her mouth and pointed at her wound. The sorcerer closed his eyes, a bit more calm, and took a huge breath, nodding with his head.

He took a bit of ointment in his finger and approached it quivering to her injury.

At feel him on the cut, the girl closed her eyes and hissed by the stinging, and he held firmly her head so she didn't move it. His face a few inches from hers.

When she couldn't feel the pain anymore, she noticed Cedric's finger caressing her lip beyond her wound and then she felt his hand on her cheek while another finger slide through her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she found his', looking longingly at her mouth as he was touching it with his thumb.

That sight made her smile from happiness, but that seemed to fluster him from what he was doing and made him stop right away.

―You're alright now!―he exclaimed in a nervous high-pitched tone closing the jar―Perfectly healthy!

Sofia glanced at the floor and hesitated a bit before speaking.

―But… something is missing.

The sorcerer looked at her disconcerted for a moment, but when he realized what was she talking about he got frozen in his spot and starting to tremble again, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

The princess remained still, waiting patiently for his care.

After a moment he went near her again and she felt her heart accelerating. She got ready in her mind, swallowed and leant slightly to him, more excited than never in her life, prepared to close her eyes and make true her deepest dream.

She didn't expected, though, that what he did were to take the tip of his finger to his lips and then approached bashfully to hers, not even touching her.

That was not what she had in mind, but she contented with kissing the fingertip with all the sentiment she had gathered to kiss his mouth.

She felt him chilling and getting tense with her touch. After the kiss, Sofia smiled, seeing him more vulnerable and sincere than ever, gazing her incredulous.

―Now, I am cured!―she gladly proclaimed and got down of the table with a skip―Thank you, nothing hurts me now.

Cedric let out a clumsy little laugh that was almost a whimper and sat on his chair again, passing a hand through his hair pitifully.

―Oh, good!―he exclaimed muttering in a simper before mumbling―Now I'm the one who's in pain…

Sofia tilted he head without understand and he looked at her with apprehension. Clearly he didn't expect for her to hear that.

―Where are you hurt, Mister Cedric?―she asked preoccupied―Let me heal you!

He let out a squeak and immediately shook his hands in front of her, trying to undo his words.

―No-no-no-no! It was a joke, princess! A little quip! Nothing is hurting me, of course… I'm perfectly fin-… AAHH!

Sofia was standing in front of him, placed between his legs and putting her hands over his thighs.

―Mister Cedric, this goes like this: You healed me, so now I'm healing you. You understand?―she said, showing patience but authority―So, if something hurts you, tell me where and I will cure you.

Cedric laughed unenthusiastically, his tension was reflected in all his features.

―Th-thank you, princess, but I assure you that it's not necessa-…―the frown of the girl hushed him.

The sorcerer swallowed again, he didn't seem to know how to proceed. Then his eyes looked down for a second and then got lost in some random point of the room. Sofia looked down as well, she only saw her hands over his legs, nothing unusual. Yet, the girl wondered one more time what could it be that bulge that grown inside the sorcerer's trousers every time she was too close to him.

Like he were trying to divert her attention from the mystery between his legs, Cedric put his forefinger in front of her face.

―Does your finger hurt?―she asked, a bit surprised.

He nodded with conviction.

―Y-yes! It hurts a lot because… ehm… I've pinched it with de lid of the jar―he said with a sad grimace.

―Oh!

Sofia reacted right away and went to get the ointment. Submerged her finger into the unguent and spread it on his' delicately.

―Like this?. Am I doing it right?―she asked.

―Y-yes. Very good. You're doing it just great.―he answered nervous.―I'm better now, thank you, dear.

When she finished, she released his finger and grinned at him.

―Do you want me to heal you properly, Mister Cedric?

He gazed seriously at her. She could see, reflected in his eyes, the storm of doubts and emotions that tormented him. She remained waiting for his answer for more than thirty seconds.

Finally, he took a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes in deep anguish. When he opened them he looked defeated, defenceless and hopeful at the same time. His yearning look was almost imploring her, gleaming with retaining tears.

―Yes. Yes, please.―he begged.

Sofia smiled and held his hand again, closing her eyes and taking his finger to her lips.

―Oh... my Sofia...―he sighed.

In a display of boldness, the girl stuck out her tongue and licked the sweet mentholated cream that covered the tip.

She heard him moaning at the contact and panting breathless.

Sofia was full of joy. He was enjoying it, she could almost bet he was loving it. And that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to give him pleasure. All the pleasure that he had gave to her she wanted to return it. She wanted to show him how much she loved and wanted him, and she only got one finger to expressing herself.

So she introduced it into her mouth and sucked it softly as she kept caressing him with her tongue.

―Oh, my goodness…!―she heard him say panting―Oh, please…! What's this…? Ahhh… I can't… Please I can't take it… No… No, my child, stop. You have to stop… for pity's sake… I won't hold it… AHHH―his voice raised―I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Sofia took him out of her mouth and gave him a last kiss on the tip.

―And now you are cured―she informed proudly.

Then she happily moved away and walked to the door. The sorcerer didn't move a muscle, frozen in his spot and lifeless gaze.

―Thanks, Mister Cedric. If I get hurt again, I will tell you first.

She heard him make a little noise as an answer and then she left the workshop.

...

A second later she realized the cold in her bare feet and opened the door, entering again.

―Mister Cedric, I forgot my sho-…

The sorcerer was in that moment licking with insatiable passion the finger she just had cured, like trying to retrieve any rest of saliva that could have left, and with his other hand he was holding the mysterious bulge of his trousers as if he was in pain.

At the sight of her, he came to a dead stop and shrieked ashamed.

Sofia let out a giggle, took her shoes and socks from the floor and went to the door with blushed cheeks.

―Bye!―she said and left the workshop.

...

Already downing the stairs, she heard Cedric's woeful cry.

 _" **MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS! ! !"**_


End file.
